Meeting the Losties
by Island Moth
Summary: *In the middle of a re-write. Won't be back up completely until the end of the show.* Just a fun little story about what it would be like if I woke up one day and found myself in the show. Starts at the Pilot episode. First-Person.
1. Meet Layla Blake

I hear noises. People screaming. Some one yells 'WALT!' at least five times in a row. The voice sounds familiar. _But it couldn't be_, I think- _he blew up on the freighter..._

I mentally yell at myself for thinking that it couldn't be Michael because his character had died, and not because he was a **fictional character**. That shows just how obsessed with this show I am...

I finally open my eyes and look around. It's day-time. I see the plane wreakage in front of me. People are running around. Some one is trapped under the plane wing. A man in a suit runs over to help him.

I have to force myself not to scream- from both fear and obsessed excitement. I'm in LOST! In LOST! As in,** inside the TV show!** And from the looks of it, the pilot episode.

Jack runs over to help Claire. I look around, and spot the still-turning engine. I remember that it's going to explode, and start yelling at people to get away.

The chaos continues for a few more minutes. I spot Jack going off into the jungle. I remember that Kate is going to help him sew up his side.

Finally everything calms down. I see some people stacking up firewood and run over to them. Most of them are just random people- redshirts. I spot Sayid in the group, he's going over to some one else. I grin and start helping the others stack firewood. I'm humming as I pick up the firewood. Most people would be wondering how I could be humming a song after I was just in a plane crash, but the fact that I was **inside **my favorite TV show helped.

"Hey. Is that what I think it is?" I recognize the voice immediately and look up, grinning. It's Charlie. I resist the urge to squeal like a fan-girl and just nod at first.

"Yeah, it's uh, it's DriveShaft." I say. _He already knows that, stupid._ I tell myself. "And you're Charlie Pace. Th-the bassist." Ugh, I wish I didn't stutter so much!

"Yeah!" He looks really excited that I actually know who he is. "Ya know us!"

"Of course I know you guys!" I'm still grinning. I don't think I'm going to stop any time soon, either.

"Well you already know me, obviously I'm Charlie." He said. "And you are?" He holds his hand out.

"Layla." I say, shaking his hand. I quickly pull away though- it's Charlie after all! I'm a fan-girl, there's no way around it. _Just wait until I tell Sarah! I met Charlie! **I shook hands with him!** I think happily._

_---_

Night comes. I'm sitting on the sand with my legs crossed, looking around at everyone. I spot Hurley handing two trays of food to Claire and smile. I start to wonder how I got there, but then I decide that I'll figure it out eventually. I was on the Island now, after all- with polar bears and smoke monsters and creepy immortal guys. Anything could happen. Speaking of smoke monsters, I heard a really strange noise coming from the forest. _Here comes Smokie..._ I think, turning to look at the jungle. I hear a few people talking about it quietly.

"Might be monkeys. It's monkeys, right?"

"Sure it's monkeys. It's Monkey Island."

---

It's the next day. I'm with a group, now. Michael, Walt, Charlie, Sayid, Boone and Shannon. I try not to interact with Boone or Shannon much- I know they're both going to die soon. Hurley comes walking up. "So, I was just looking inside the fuselage... It's pretty grim in there. You think we should do something about the, uh..." He glances at me and Walt, who I think is supposed to be ten. That makes me five years older than him. "B-O-D-Y-S?" Hurley finishes.

"I know h-how to spell, Hurley. So d-does Walt." I say. "A-And you spelled bodies wrong." I can't help it, I hate when people spell things wrong. I **have** to correct them.

"Hey how'd you know his name?" Michael asks. I look over at him.

"What?"

"How'd you know my son's name?" He repeats.

"I uh, I heard you yelling it before. A-After we crashed." Well at least it was half-true.

Michael doesn't get a chance to say anything else- Jack comes up and announces that they're going to look for the cockpit. He gives Boone some instructions on what to do with the injured people.

---

Time passes. It's night now- raining, too. I'm hiding under some of the debris to keep out of the rain.

"Hey, dude?" I look up and see Hurley.

"Hi." I give him a small smile.

He comes under the debris with me. "How come you're like, always alone?" He asks. "I mean like, didn't you come with your parents or something?"

I sigh. I knew some one was going to ask me that eventually. I don't really like lying to them, but I don't also wanna have to explain to them that I came from an alternate dimension where their lives are a TV show. "They uh, they died in the c-crash."

"Oh. Well sorry dude." Hurley says sadly.

"I-It's okay." I tell him. I shake my head 'no'. "I'll be f-fine." I offer him a smile.

"Well if you say so..." Hurley replies. "So, your name's Layla, right?" He asks.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Layla what?"

Well, I knew **that** was coming too. "Blake." I answer quickly. It's the first name that pops into my head. I almost wanted to say that it was 'Reyes', just to freak Hurley out, but he's already kind of crazy, so...

"So like, what do you think that thing was?" He asks.

"What, you mean the noise?" I stop looking at the water and turn to face him. "It could be anything. Dinosaurs even." I laugh.

"Yes! Dude I was thinking that exact same thing!" Hurley seems happy. I laugh some more and shake my head a bit. It's going to be fun living on this island. Definitely.


	2. Polar Bear, Where Did You Come From?

Times passes. Jack, Kate and Charlie left last night to find the cockpit of the plane... They got back a little while ago. Sayid is sitting by the water now, trying to fix the transciever. I see that Hurley goes over to him and they start to chat. I look around and yawn... So far nothing too important has happened. But like I said, Sayid is fixing the transciever now, which means that they're gonna go on one their first jungle treks. They'll go out to the mountain and try the transciever... They are also going to see a polar bear. I grin- this is when they start to realize just how strange the Island is, as if smoke monsters aren't enough to convince them that this place isn't normal.

I want to go with them, obviously, but I doubt that they're going to let me. I'm fifteen, after all- they wouldn't they want a kid following them around in the jungle, especially after what happened to the pilot the night before. _If I ask them, they'll say no..._ I think. _I could follow them out into the jungle anyway, but then they'd be upset because they told me not to._ I nod once, as if I'm explaining this to myself. I do that kind of thing sometimes. _But if I don't ask them, they can't tell me that they don't want me to go. Then... I could follow them out anyway, and it wouldn't matter what they would have said because I didn't ask them!_ I grin. I'm on the island barely two days and already I feel like I'm at home. In fact, I probably know this island better than Locke ever will.

I start thinking about what's going to happen next... I'll remember the smaller details as they come up, but right now I'm up to season two... Particularly, the episode 'One of Them'. That's when they find a certain 'Henry Gale' caught in one of Rousseau's traps... _I wonder if they'll know by then that I'm not really from this... 'Universe' or whatever it's called._ I'm playing with a leaf I found on the ground, not really paying that much attention to it as I make little rips it in and fold it and do other random things with it... I can't help it, my hands need something to do. _Should I tell them about Ben? Or should I just let them lock him up in the Hatch? I hope I don't start reciting his 'Got Milk' speech along with him... Then they'll know that something's up with me. Of course it would be kind of funny to see Ben's reaction to that..._ I smile, and start laughing a bit. _What about when the freighter crew comes? I guess if anyone would believe me about this it'd be Dan, time travel and... 'Universe travel', or whatever this is called, really aren't that different, at least I don't think they are. ... What am I going to do about deaths, though? Does this work the same as time travel, 'whatever happened, happened'? Or can I change things? What about Desmond's flashes? He tried, what, three times to save Charlie? And Dan said that he was 'uniquely and miraculously special', so if anyone would be able to change the past it'd be him. But what about that other speech-thing Dan did? What was it... 'Us. People. We're the variables. We think, we reason... We can change the past'. ... Or something very similar to that I think. Gah, why couldn't I have ended up here AFTER season six? Then at least I'd know everything about the time travel stuff... And whether or not detonating Jughead actually worked._

Ack, now I'm getting off-course... Back to saving the people who died. _The red-shirts are unimportant... Sorry, but it's true. Wait, who am I apologizing to?_ I shake my head, I'm just confusing myself even more now. _Arzt I think has to blow up... It made everyone else about ten times more careful carrying that dinomite._ I make a mental note not to follow them out on that 'mission'... I don't want exploded Arzt on me. _Boone was a 'sacrifice' or whatever Locke called it. I guess he had to die, too. I won't be able to save Charlie, at least I don't think so. That'd change the show way too much, because then he wouldn't talk to Penny and then the Oceanic Six would never get rescued._ I go over this information for a minute, making sure that what I have planned out so far is correct. It seems to be. _I can't stop Michael from killing Ana Lucia, because then he'll never get on the freighter and that'd change things too much, too. I can stop him from shooting Libby, though. She went back to get the towels, I think... So I'll remind her or Hurley or whoever to get them ahead of time. If I'm there at least... I hope I am._ I sigh, this is a lot of planning all at once. I'll probably end up forgetting half this stuff by next week anyway. _I don't know how I can save Charlotte... I hope I can figure out a way though._ I remember how devastated Dan was when Charlotte died... So much for Charladay.

"Hey, dude?"

Hurley walks over to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look up at him and smile. I've been sitting at the edge of the jungle, leaning back against one of the trees. "Hey Hurley." I smile up at him. I glance down and realize that I'm holding onto a mostly shredded leaf with a broken stem, and I quickly toss it away.

"I found some cards in the luggage..." Hurley says. That's when I notice that he's holding a deck of cards in a damaged cardboard box. "I guess they didn't end up in the ocean or something, 'cause they're not like soggy or anything." I nod, and no one says anything else for a minute. "So you wanna play?" He asked.

"Uh..." I glance around, and see that Shannon is already arguing with Boone over whether or not she can go with Kate and the others. "M-Maybe later." I say, looking back at Hurley. "There's something I wanna do."

"Oh. Okay."

-

I'm standing by some trees now, watching as the group walk through the jungle. I try to stay far enough away that they won't hear me, but I can still see them. They stop walking, so I go closer to see what's going on.

"Okay! Wide open space! You should check the radio, see if we're good." Sawyer says.

"We're not going to have any reception here." Sayid replies.

"Just try it."

"I don't want to waste the batteries."

I roll my eyes. Do they always have to fight? The two of them argue for a little while longer, but then they hear a noise. It sounds like growling to me. _It's coming..._

"Something's coming."

"It's coming toward us, I think."

"Come on, let's move." They all start running, and I follow after them. I trip over a stick though, and end up falling down just as Sawyer turns around to shoot the bear.

"What the-!?" He's obviously surprised to see me. There's no time for that, though, because the polar bear is right in front of us. He shoots a couple of times, and the bear falls down. I scramble up, and go over to the group... I end up next to Charlie. Typical of me, I guess.

"That's... That's a big bear." Shannon says.

"You think that's what killed the pilot?" Boone asks.

"No. No, that's a tiny, teeny version compared to that." Charlie answers him.

"Guys, this isn't just a … bear." Kate is staring at the bear now.

"That's a polar bear." I finish for her.

"That can't be a polar bear." Boone obviously doesn't believe it.

"It's a polar bear." Sayid, Kate and I all tell him in unison.

"Yeah, but... Polar bears don't usually live in the jungle." Shannon states the already obvious.

"Spot on." Sawyer and Kate argue a little about where the gun came from, followed by Sawyer and **Sayid** arguing. I'm starting to realize just how often Sawyer gets into fights with people.

"Hey Curly!" I look over and realize he's talking to me.

"Curly?" It must be because my hair is curly, I decide.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I just shake my head 'no'. I was actually starting to wonder when he was gonna give me a nickname... "So where'd you come from, anyway?" He asks.

"I followed you." I answer truthfully, shrugging. They give me strange looks. "What? I wanted to c-come with you, but I knew you would s-s-say no if I asked... So instead I just f-followed you." They look at each other, as if trying to figure out what to do with me. "It's too late to turn back now. So you might as well just let me c-come with you." I suggest.

-

"Polar bear, where did you come from? And how'd you get here?" I sing. I'm lagging behind the others, but I don't care. "It's like sushi, without the rice! How can there be a polar bear without ice?" Sawyer glares at me.

"Would ya stop singin' that already!?" He asks angrily. "Geez, you've been singin' that nonstop since ya got here!" He complains.

"S-Sorry." I apologize.

"Hey, I kinda like it." Charlie speaks up. I grin- it's just too bad I didn't actually make up that song, otherwise I would've been a lot happier.

"You would, Munchkin." Sawyer replies. I start sniggering, not wanting to laugh at it. But hey, it's funny.

"Munchkin?" He repeated, looking very confused.

"We've got a bar." Sayid announces. Apparently he'd taken out the transciever to try it. "We've got a bar!" He repeats, louder this time. Everyone stops arguing to look at him. "Mayday, mayday!" No answer, just feedback. Cue a mini-argument about the feedback and Sayid locking onto the frequency so we can hear the message...

"It's French! The French are coming! I've never been so happy to hear the French!" Shannon then goes on to translate the message, after some bickering between her and Boone. _Geez, do they have to fight about **everything**?_

"I'm alone now. Uhm … On the island alone. Please, someone come. The others, they're … they're dead. I-it killed them. I-it killed them all..."

"Sixteen years. And five months. The iterations. It's a distress call. A plea for help. A mayday. If the count is right... It's been playing over... And over... For sixteen years." Sayid announces, after doing some math in his head.

"Someone else? Was stranded here?"

"Maybe they came for them..."

"If some one came, why is it still playing?"

"Guys. Where **are** we?" I look around at everyone and wish I could just blab out everything, but that would only freak them out even more than they already are. _I'll tell them eventually..._ I decide. _When things get weirder. Then they'll be more likely to believe me. Maybe after the freighter crew gets here..._ I nod once, deciding that that would probably be the best idea. _And so ends my first jungle trek... This should be fun._

_A/N: Okay well, this chapter was longer than the first, that's a good thing I guess. Thanks for the reviews, btw. Also, if you could tell me what you think about how often I show the other characters, that'd be great. I've been trying to give everyone a close to even amount of 'screen time', but to me it looks like I've ended up showing more of my favorite characters._


End file.
